Głos Snape'a
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Jak Harry radzi sobie z krępującym wpływem głosu Snape'a podczas lekcji eliksirów? Mały dodatek do "Musi Kochać Quidditch". HP/SS slash, choć nie do końca ;


**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Snape's Voice, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

„Głos Snape'a" to mały dodatek do „Musi Kochać Quidditch", napisany przez autorkę, gdy MKQ zebrało pierwszy tysiąc komentarzy :) Miniaturka będzie bardziej zrozumiała po przeczytaniu głównego opowiadania, ale może być również czytana oddzielnie.

xxxxx

- Panie Potter, czy pan _stara się _być imbecylem, czy po prostu ma pan do tego naturalne predyspozycje?

Harry spuścił głowę, jego policzki płonęły. Snape czepiał się go przez całą lekcję i wyglądało na to, że złośliwy dupek nie ma zamiaru zlekceważyć jego potknięcia ze szczurzym ogonem potrzebnym do Eliksiru Podnoszącego Włosy, który warzyli.

- P-proszę pana? - zająknął się, wpatrując się w bulgoczący kociołek. Na Merlina, jeżeli będzie musiał spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy, to chyba umrze. Albo jeszcze gorzej. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko i Hermiona położyła swoją dłoń na jego własnej, zmartwiona jego reakcją.

- Co jest napisane w instrukcji o szczurzym ogonie, panie Potter?

_Merlinie,_ pomyślał Harry, nogi trzęsły mu się z wysiłku, by utrzymać się w pionie. Czuł strużkę potu spływającą po jego plecach i walczył, by zachować równy oddech.

- Panie Potter?

Harry zamrugał, przygotowując się i podnosząc wzrok. Popatrzył w oczy profesora tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł, modląc się, żeby mężczyzna nie planował użycia na nim legilimencji.

- Pokroić w drobną kostkę, proszę pana.

Snape prychnął, sięgając za ramię Harry'ego, by chwycić ubliżający mu obiekt. Harry o mało co nie zemdlał, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się bliżej. Czuł oddech Snape'a na swoim policzku, gdy mężczyzna sprawdzał szczurze ogony.

- Czy to wygląda na kostkę, panno Granger?

Hermiona zerknęła szybko na Harry'ego, martwiąc się, że zdenerwuje go jeszcze bardziej. Pokręciła lekko głową, przygryzając wargę.

- Nie, proszę pana.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za zniszczenie składników – wysyczał Snape do ucha Harry'ego, a ciemnowłosy chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia.

Snape odwrócił się i odszedł, bez wątpienia szukając kogoś innego do upokorzenia. Harry poczekał, dopóki nie był pewien, że nie jest już w zasięgu słuchu Snape'a, zanim pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie ulgi. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie przyniósł sobie _zbyt dużo_ wstydu.

- Harry, co się z tobą _dzieje_? - zapytała Hermiona natarczywie, patrząc zaniepokojonym wzrokiem na swojego wciąż zarumienionego i wyczerpanego przyjaciela.

Harry obserwował ostrożnie, jak Snape majestatycznie kroczy po klasie.

- Nic, Hermiono.

xxx

Harry odłączył się od grupy, gdy wychodzili z eliksirów, twierdząc, że musi odnaleźć Puchonkę z wcześniejszych zaklęć, bo przypadkiem zabrał jej książkę. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, gdy wymamrotał swoją wymówkę, ale nie zatrzymała go, gdy odwrócił się i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Harry poczekał, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś za nim pójdzie i jego kolana prawie zadygotały z ulgi, gdy nikt się nie pojawił. Schował się w zakurzonej niszy i opuścił torbę na podłogę, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy rzucaniem zaklęcia uciszającego, tylko zdzierając z siebie szaty i gmerając przy zamku.

_Nie mogę tego dłużej robić, _pomyślał desperacko, drżącymi palcami otaczając swoją boleśnie twardą erekcję. Erekcję, którą miał, odkąd Snape ponad niż dwie godziny temu po raz pierwszy otworzył usta na początku podwójnych eliksirów.

- Aaach… – zajęczał, przygryzając wargę, by spróbować się uciszyć, gdy jego ręka przesuwała się szybko w górę i w dół członka. Starał się wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie myśli o Snapie i jego aksamitnym głosie najbardziej, jak mógł, kiedy się pieścił.

Było tak przez cały rok. Wiedział, że powinien nienawidzić przerośniętego nietoperza. I nienawidził go. Ale coś w jego głosie sprawiało, że masturbacja po eliksirach stała się prawie koniecznością.

Harry zamknął oczy, szybciej poruszając dłonią po członku. Tak trudno było nie rzucić się na mężczyznę, gdy ten pochylił się, by skrytykować szczurze ogony. _Uch_, umysł Harry'ego krzyknął, _co jest ze mną _nie tak?_ Jestem chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, która uważa, że Severus Snape jest seksowny!_

Pot skraplał się na jego wardze i czole, gdy przyśpieszył ruchy ręki. W końcu poddał się, oddając się swoim wspomnieniom o Snapie. I, o Merlinie, czy to nie sprawiło, że wszystko stało się dziesięć razy lepsze?

- Cholera – zaskomlał Harry, opierając się ciężko o ścianę, gdy zbliżał się do wyzwolenia. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, i ze strachu przed złapaniem, i z podniecenia. Był pewien, że doszedłby w spodnie, gdyby Snape powiedział mu kiedykolwiek coś _miłego, _więc całe szczęście, że mężczyzna nienawidził go z całego serca.

Jego ręka zamazała się, ruszając się gorączkowo po jego nabrzmiałym członku, dyszał, czując budujący się w podbrzuszu orgazm. Obrazy przewijały mu się gorączkowo w głowie, napędzając jego fantazje. Snape pochylający się nad jego stołem i krytykujący eliksir. Snape wrzeszczący na niego z twarzą zaróżowioną gniewem, wskazujący różdżką na bulgoczący kociołek Harry'ego. Dotyk ust Snape'a, gdy prawie otarły się o jego ucho, jego aksamitny głos, niebezpiecznie niski, szepczący groźby i obelgi, które tylko Harry mógł usłyszeć.

- Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera – skandował Harry, jego oczy wciąż były ciasno zamknięte, gdy zadrżał przez to wspomnienie. Był już tak blisko. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund.

- Panie Potter!

Z początku Harry pomyślał, że jego fantazja przybrała inny obrót. Próbował zapanować nad myślą o Snapie krzyczącym ze złością jego imię, o wiele bardziej pragnąc poprzedniego wspomnienia o Mistrzu Eliksirów syczącym mu jadowicie do ucha, z jego gibkim ciałem wystarczająco blisko, by Harry czuł emanujące od niego ciepło.

- Panie Potter, co to ma znaczyć?

To było coś nowego. Nie żeby nie słyszał tego wcześniej, ale zazwyczaj nie trafiało to do jego fantazji. Mimo wszystko poczuł, że zbliża się do końca i przygryzł boleśnie wargę, próbując powstrzymać jęki.

- PANIE POTTER!

Harry otworzył oczy. Opadła mu szczęka, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten głos wcale nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni. Stał przed nim bardzo rozgniewany Mistrz Eliksirów, czerwony z gniewu i zażenowania z powodu przyłapania ucznia w tak kompromitującej sytuacji. Harry nie był w stanie się tym przejąć. Oczy wywróciły mu się w tył głowy i doszedł mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.

- Severus! - wykrzyknął, a kolana ugięły się pod nim, gdy strugi gorącego nasienia wytrysnęły w jego dłoń.

Snape milczał, dopóki oddech Harry'ego się nie wyrównał, rzucając bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie czyszczące na skraj swoich szat. Stukał niecierpliwie stopą o kamienną posadzkę, z zaciśniętą szczęką czekając, aż szczeniak otworzy oczy – na Merlina, te oczy – zanim przemówił.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za tak odrażający pokaz publicznej lubieżności, panie Potter – powiedział przeciągle, starając się utrzymać równy oddech. W końcu nie było powodu, by pokazać temu idiocie, jak bardzo na niego wpłynął. Chłopiec i tak najwyraźniej miał wystarczająco nieodpowiednie fantazje.

Harry pokiwał głową, bojąc się otworzyć usta. Cokolwiek powie, tylko pogorszyłoby jego sytuację. Zaczął ubierać się pośpiesznie, nie zważając na stygnące nasienie przyklejone teraz nieprzyjemnie do jego spodni. Poprawił swoje szaty i wstał z trudem. Rumieniec orgazmu stał się teraz głębokim, czerwonym rumieńcem wstydu. Snape był pewien, że chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, jak całkowicie zdeprawowanie i absolutnie cudownie wyglądał w tym momencie.

Profesor obrócił się na pięcie, a jego szaty zafalowały za nim imponująco, gdy odchodził. Gdy doszedł do końca korytarza, odwrócił się, bez zaskoczenia zauważając, że Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru wciąż stał w bezruchu na tym samym miejscu.

- Dwadzieścia pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za dorównanie temu, co wypisują o tobie na ścianach łazienek, Potter. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zanim zniknął z pola widzenia.

Harry jęknął, gdy jego członek zadrżał po tych dwuznacznych słowach. Jego głowa opadła ciężko na ścianę. To był tylko sen, prawda? Koszmar? Westchnął ciężko, podniósł torbę z podłogi i skierował się na następną lekcję.


End file.
